1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display particle and a method for producing the same, a display particle dispersion, a display medium, and a display device.
2. Related Art
Electrophoresis display media have been actively examined as displays having a memory property. In this display system, an electrophoresis material having charged colored particles (i.e. electrophoresis particles) dispersed in a liquid is used for displaying by migrating the electrophoresis particles alternately to a visual face and a back face in a cell (which is formed by sealing the electrophoresis material in a space between two opposing electrode substrates) by applying an electric field.
In this technology, the electrophoresis material is an important element, and various techniques with respect thereto have been developed. As the liquid for dispersing the particles, there is a demand for a material having low volatility and high stability as a chemical substance. Preferable examples of a highly safe liquid such as this include paraffin hydrocarbon solvents, which are petroleum-derived components that have a high boiling point, (for example, commercial products such as ISOPAR materials manufactured by Exxon Corporation), silicone oils, and fluorine-containing liquids. There is also a demand for a material including particles which are stably dispersed in such a liquid and which have excellent charging properties and electrophoresis properties. Silicone oils in particular are useful in this respect because they have low volatility and combustibility and are highly safe.
However, a material in which particles are stably dispersed in silicone oil and have stable charging properties has not been widely known.